


Stolen Moments

by Anonymous



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, F/M, How Do I Tag, someone help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 3 generations after the nuclear armageddon destroyed civilization on Earth , survival instincts override morals sending 100 juvenile prisoners back to earth to test its stability.Some days are harder than others, some days they almost forget they were sent to the unknown because their lives were so futile to the leaders of The Ark, that their death would only be an inconvenience.Some days you find peace in what surrounds you - In who surrounds you.ORthe 100 au noone asked for.





	1. prologue

_The ground. That’s always been the dream. ~~~~ ~~~~The Ark is dying - no : the ark is an endangered species in the middle of an hypothetical ice age, and its every man for himself._

 

_Neil was sitting in an awkward angle that was supposed to give off a facade of innocence and obliviousness , but everyone knew better. He was attentive, quiet but not so because his mouth had a mind of its own. You could almost call him the more perceptive of the bunch, but that title belongs to no other than Andrew Minyard._

 

_If there was time - God isn’t that all anyone wants? Time_

_More_

_Time_

_\- I would be able to further explain the secrets behind every single prisoner in a cell on The Ark. But they don’t_

_Have_

_Time_

 

_You see,_

_The Ark is dying , they say. Dying like Mary Hatford for exposing secrets of The Ark._

_Dying like Tilda Minyard for having another child who was forced to hide under the floor for almost all his life._

_Dying like -_

 

_No - we don’t have time for comparisons , For_

_For_

_For , analogies._

 

_The Ark is dying , they say . And Earth is the only hope._

 

_So in the night. Prisoner 319’s room is infiltrated by guards. He is already awake, being the light sleeper he is - counting random things in the room, making patterns in his head._

 

_Passing time_

_Time they don't have_

 

_So they made time- no they stole it._

 

_They stole the Prisoners from their rooms and clasped cold trackers around their wrists to make time. Nathaniel Wesninski looked his father dopily in the eyes as he was taken away and put onto a drop ship ._

 

_You could almost call it a Time Machine._

~~_Get it?_ ~~

 

_A second chance, they called it - a chance for mankind. As if they were important - as if the death of anyone on the drop ship would cause the leaders of The Ark to lose sleep._

 

_Time. Chances. Life . Death._

 

_Neil Josten wasn't a fan of anything mathematical but he believed his life was turning into an intricate and impossible algorithm no one would ever be able to deconstruct - a probability._

_A chance._

 

_So he closed his eyes, and dreamt. Dreamed until the sounds of the drop ship woke him. Dreamed of his father being slaughtered time and time again - dreamed of Riko Moriyama's head on a silver platter for him._

 

_So he slept._

_Like he had time._


	2. predicaments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bridge chapter . they land on earth, we see more about the adults , and some discoveries about backstories are made .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi , so this chapter is kind of boring , but i just wanted to establish some backstories ( not all , trust me alot more is to come ). i’m suprised people liked the prolouge i didn’t expect anyone to ! i hope you like this chapter , even though my writing is terrible . i hope this isn’t TOO ooc , enjoy :)

 

For the first couple of minutes, everyone on the drop ship was too in shock to notice they were floating through space- that they were going to the ground.

To **_earth_** .

Even Andrew Minyard let his constant apathetic mask shift enough for Neil to see his tense features.

  
He attempted to get up, off of the seat to find his brother but his harness kept her rooted to the floor.

‘ Neil ‘

Startled out of his dumfounded stupor, he glanced to the side and was met with no-one other than Kevin Day. His old friend , son of the chancellor David Wymack, was staring at him .  
Scowling , at him.

The ugly expression on his face somewhat softened at the sight of Neil, who had no idea why.

Over the sound of the mumbled chatter filling the room, Neil opened his mouth to reply, but didn’t get the chance.

The drop-ship shook- no it was shaking before. but it was trembling now .  
Every ‘ passenger ‘ on the ship raised the ship raised their heads to protect themselves when a piece of the ceiling tore off .

No time for discussions , then .

The drop ship was almost pitch black, if not for the hole in the ceiling it would have been . Peeking out through the damaged metal was the sun .

The **_sun_** .

With a sore neck, Neil winced and moved his head around, checking for mobility, and broken bones as well. After he realized he was rewarded with just sore muscles , nothing serious , he reached for his harness with shaky , unsteady fingers and unhooked the belt clasp.

Neil got up from the bow run down seat, and walked to the opening of the drop ship. Vaguely aware of the voices behind him, he too began to search the emptying rows of injured people to see if he could help.

From a direction he couldn’t directly depict, he heard a strangled groan, and left out to find the source of the noise . Towards the back of the drop ship, and in the last row, he audibly pinpointed who was in need of assistance.

After putting on his hero pants, he started towards them.

‘ Are you okay- ‘ , he began, and almost on impulse he put his hand on the shoulder of the injured passenger. .

Which was a **_mistake_** .

Because it was Aaron Minyard’s shoulder .

He didn’t get to finish his sentence- or even organize his thoughts before he was punched in the face.

He heard everything get quiet, even the failed engine quieted his groans to pay attention to the cliché moment.

‘ Don’t, **_ever_** touch my things ‘

Neil swiftly , yet slowly ( he wasn’t that stupid ) brought his middle and index finger to his nose and pressed down gently. After checking, and double checking to see if it was broken, he brought his chin up to look up at his perpetrator.

Of Course

  
Of – fucking – course

In front of him, with a manic smile on his face was Andrew Minyard –  
God how many times has he thought that name in the past 12 hours?  
Neil was starting to think they were soulmates. Once his nose was shifted back into the right goddamn direction, he would check for a soulmate mark.

' While, uh , this is interesting and all ' some voice Neil did not recognize begin, ' his nose is bleeding '

The moment was gone, and the voices murmuring in new fascination were back. Neil brought his dust encrusted grey sleeve up to his nose, and wiped. But, when he looked to the Minyard twins, they were both facing a totally different direction.

' Nicky? ' Andrew - no, Aaron said.

Andrew was standing with his arms crossed and his drug induced grin was gone, a face of complete apathy replacing it. His arms were muscular and Neil was surprised he didn't actually break his nose.

' Aaron? ' Nicky squealed. ' Oh my god! I didn’t realize it was you guys. Okay, well maybe kind of. I mean who else punches someone for touching their brother. Well actually, you're the only two brothers I know so I can't really make a proper response. '

Nicky Hemmick, Neil assumed, was in his early 20's. The only reason Neil even knew of Nicky's existence was that his father was a part of the council. His story was sort of infamous when you're locked up and have nothing better to do, to pass time.

The official story was: Nicky Hemmick became depressed, and after trying to commit suicide- was arrested for harboring drugs. Almost a believable one, except Aaron was the drug addict of the family, not Nicky.

So that brings us to the actual story: Nicky Hemmick was indeed depressed, leading to his father trying to find a low-key therapist to help his son. And not for his benefit, but to protect the reputation Hemmick's were supposed to uphold. His therapist, Erik Klose, helped him alright. Helped him explore his sexuality, and helped his family hate him more than Nicky found possible.

Neil rose from the sitting position, Andrew so kindly put him in (he'll make sure to write a thank you card later), took a deep breath, and walked out into the opening.

Neil had struggled with math, with sewing, with a lot of things during his time on The Ark. But one thing he had never struggled with, were words.

Everyone called it an attitude problem, others called it him begging for attention, but it was not up to debate on whether or not he could control his mouth and what passed it.

But now?  
**_Now_**?

Surrounded by green mush, under the thin fabric of his shoes. Colors – everywhere, even in the sky that seemed so blue-black on the ark, vibrated with the variation of shades around him. So – so abstract and joyous Neil Josten couldn’t even find the words to describe it. Everyone around him was in awe, and for once he had to agree.

But even in this haze, this distraction due to the beauty surrounding him- he knew bigger tasks were at hand.

And it seemed like Kevin Day did as well.

He looked over his shoulder to where his ex-companion was looking at him. They shared a glance and began to get to work.

  
-

The council is the governing institution that makes decisions for the Ark. In the council, currently there is 5 people. David Wymack, Abby Winifield, Betsy Dobson , Nathan Wesninski, and Patrick DiMaccio.  Wymack is the chancellor, and Wesninski is right below him, his _second_.

But not for long.

Everyone loves a liberal, moral leader but everyone loves a leader willing to do what is necessary even more.

But, what is necessary for whom?

In no way, was Nathan going to act as if he gave a damn about anyone on The Ark's population. Pretend, to get what he wants? Maybe . But put up a extra façade about his goals is unnecessarily time consuming. Time that they don’t have.

No,Nathan needed to act fast – to find up some way to speed up his plan or he would never become chancellor . But planning wasn’t up to him – it was up to Lola . And as soon as she found out how to kill David unsuspiciously, he would be .

10 more people need to die each day to buy enough time to fix life support .

Yet no decision- no agreement about **_how_** time will be bought has been made. It's split almost directly in the middle , what with Abby and Bee on one side, and Nathan and Patrick on the other .

And as much as the noble David Wymack would love to immediately deny the motion to exterminate over 200 of their own people – he’s beginning to think it’s the only mode of their survival. The wrist bands Abby made for them hasn’t gotten any response lately , and there is no other way to communicate with the others on Earth .

David’s giving Abby, and Bee 10 days to prove that Earth is survivable – 10 days is all he can provide .

‘ David ? ‘ he hears Abby’s soft voice say.

He turns his head to wheres shes sitting, which is diagonal from him . Her head is slightly turned to the side , as if shes trying to communicate with him telepathically .

‘ 10 days,’ David begins ‘ I’m giving you ten days before I break the tie, and decide what we will do ‘

He places both hands on the table in-front of him, and stands , unintentionally pushing his chair back as well. The meeting is over . They weren’t able to make a decision , weren’t able to compromise. But he did buy them time .

-

‘ This is where we are ‘

Neil had spread a map on the ground and, and was showing Kevin where Mount Weather was . He put down something with a straight, shard edge ( the closest he would get to any sort of tool for navigation ) and used a graphite rock to draw where they needed to go .

‘ And this , is where we need to be ‘

‘ Who taught you how to do that ? ‘ Kevin asked , somewhat enraptured. Then he remembered-Neil’s mother did . He almost began to apologize before Neil brought his hand up- dismissing any response Kevin would have blurted out .

‘ We need to get here, and fast or we’ll die without the resources they have . We would’ve been well off – but everything The Ark has packed for us fell out when the ceiling ripped off ‘

After going into detail on how exactly they would get there, Neil stood up and dusted some sort of residue off his already dirty pants . Until now Neil hadn’t realized others were paying attention to his instructions - which was good . They needed as much help as they could get .

‘ I would love, to stretch these legs , honestly . But why don’t the privileged serve us for a change . ‘

Neil turned his head – which he seemed to he doing a lot today , he might need to invest in a neck brace soon – to look at Seth Gordon .

‘ And as much as I would love to help you find the braincells that **_must have_** fell out of the drop ship, we don’t have that much time ‘ . He heard more than a few snickers in the background but he couldn’t find it in him to care right now . And it seemed that even Kevin the coward couldn’t either.

‘ We don’t have time for this ‘ he began, in his leader voice ‘ you can complain all the fuck you want once we have food, and water. ‘

Seth didn’t say anything else . Good for him.

 

Today had not went how Andrew Minyard expected. One, he woke up drugged – which had nothing to do with the drugs Bee supplied to him, apparently . And two , he was walking . And there wasn’t anything in it for him.

Well maybe there was . Andrew had walked past a few poisonous plants today , maybe one of them could take him out of his misery?

Andrew could laugh – hell, he would have if he wasn’t so sick that he couldn’t move the muscles that would allow him to do so. Since he got off of that drop ship he’d been sober . Meaning he was going through withdrawal , ‘ cold turkey ‘ . He could almost feel Aaron’s ‘ how does it feel ‘ gaze burning into his temple .

**_Fucker_** .

But back to the point -him,his brother/cousin , Kevin Day, and Neil Josten were subjected to walking duty to find the X that marks the treasure! It was about a 20 mile trek, but Andrew felt like he’d been waling 40 at-least. But according to Neil , it was only 19.

Andrew was exhausted physically and emotionally, or course – but it was mentally draining watching his brother while he was like this . But he made a deal – a deal he didn’t intend to break .

You see – everyone knows him as the boy under the floor, but that wasn’t always the case . Tilda decided Aaron would be lucky enough one day to be the one under the floor- and Aaron just , couldn’t.

  
So Andrew made him a deal – Andrew would replace him under the floor,, and Aaron would stay away and get off of the drugs he thought Andrew didn’t know about . And it worked.

**_Almost_**.

Until one day , a officer by the name of Drake found out about their secret.

Until one day, Tilda decided it was worth giving her son to him so _she_ wouldn’t get floated for her crimes .

  
Until he day by day stripped away any smidge of innocence Andrew had left .

Until one day when Tilda wasn’t there Andrew wanted to see his old therapist, Bee, and Aaron covered for him again.

Until one day, when he came back , Aaron wasn’t alone .

Long story short , Drake didn’t know Andrew as much as he thought he did .

Long story short , people heard the commotion .

They were arrested, and put in a new cell – where they made a new day . Andrew would protect Aaron from anyone ( cops, other prisoners ) , and Aaron would stay by him, wouldn’t leave him.

A crunch sound distracted Andrew from his reminiscing, and footsteps forced him to run. To realize that they weren’t alone – and he wasn’t talking about Neil and Kevin.

No  
**_No_** ;

Other people were on Earth . And it seemed like Kevin knew most of all, because when Andrew looked up after hearing his scream , he saw it.

He saw the spear trough Kevin Day’s hand .

But that wasn’t it , is it ever that simple? Embedded into the wooden handle of the spear was a word – a name .

_Does Moriyama ring a bell?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so if you can’t tell. the moriyamas are on the ground . i haven’t explained this yet but the moriyamas were legendary before the armageddon, so there is moriyamas on the ground . the reason Neil knows Riko ( he’s still a bitch , dw ) is that there is Moriyama’s on The Ark as well . Riko was hidden on the drop ship the entire time , and the food/ supplies they lost didn’t really go through the ceiling ,but Riko stole it . He ran into the Grounders , told them his last name, and offered them information and food if they let him live . Tetsuji is the one who found him ( lbr if it was ichirou he would’ve stolen thefood , killed him, and left ) , and is taking him in . so yeah - Riko threw the Moriyama speak through Kevin’s hand . Idk how i’ll play out Riko’s EXACT storyline , but ill figure it out . 
> 
> ( Also dont worry, Dan, Matt , Allison , and Renee are coming in soon )
> 
> Hint - Renee is kinda gonna be Lexa, and Rennison will be a thing .

**Author's Note:**

> um so.. I might never finish this ? this is my first time attempting to write fanfiction - let alone posting it to AO3. I KNOW this is bad, please be easy on me haha :) . i wrote this - honest to god - in like 15- 20 minuted and it probably makes no sense. But should i finish this? let me know P L E A S E . i didn't even preview this GOD im gonna delete this later. anyways bye now !
> 
>  
> 
> also YES the neil/nathaniel switch is intentional. when it switched to nathaniel , he was drugged up and not in control of who he was . similar to how neil doesn’t like to drink because he can’t be ‘ in control ‘


End file.
